


In Your Car

by Ryface



Series: Song Shuffle Challenge [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick still had no idea why Wally had bought himself a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Car

**Author's Note:**

> song challenge: Hello Goodbye "Here in Your Arms"  
> "I like where we are  
> When we drive  
> in your car  
> I like where we are  
> Here. "

Dick still had no idea why Wally had bought himself a car. If car was even the right word. He thought "weapon that is dangerous to everyone around it" might be a more apt description. But seriously, what point was there in owning a car? Wally could either run, Zeta, or take a bus to basically anywhere he needed to go.  
  
"Dude," said Wally, when asked, "it's not like I can pick up girls on the city bus, that's just creepy. And the other two are out by default if she's not a hero."  
  
"Because you pick up  _so many girls_ _,_ " Dick laughed.  
  
"Shut up! I totally pick up girls!" Wally protested, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting.  
  
Dick only laughed harder. "Uh-huh."  
  
"I do, and I'll prove it," he said. "Get in."  
  
"I am not getting in your deathtrap," said Dick, holding his hands out in front of him and shaking his head. "My will isn't updated."  
  
Wally ignored his protests and grabbed him by the wrist, hauling him around to the passenger side and pushing him in, before zipping back around to the driver's side and starting the car. Or, at least, he tried. It took a couple of gos before the engine not so much roared to life as it did yawn and protest loudly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Dick laughed again, "totally sweet ride. Definitely a chick magnet."  
  
"Well I got  you  in it, so it's at least a  _Dick_ mag--" the innuendo in the sentence caught up with Wally a moment too late and he cut himself (and the car in the lane beside him) off as he turned off his block.  
  
"Smooth," said Dick, in between peals of laughter that left his sides aching.


End file.
